The present invention relates to an autonomous gas powered ram comprising an actuator that is movable from a first operative mode to a second operative mode, movement of the actuator towards the second operative mode is caused by the detonation of an explosive charge located within the ram.
In many mechanical systems, it is often necessary to provide an actuator that can be used to activate a certain component or functions when an emergency arises. One specific example is to bring an elevator car to a stop. Current available technologies accomplish this task by using electrically, hydraulically or pneumatically powered sources. This approach is unsatisfactory because of the inherent complexity of the systems using these types of powered sources which reduces their reliability. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry to provide a novel device that can be used to provide or perform an emergency function and which is simple and more reliable than prior art systems.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention seeks to provide an autonomous gas powered ram, comprising: a main body having an internal cavity; an actuator mounted in said internal cavity, said actuator being movable in said cavity from a first operative mode to a second operative mode, in said first operative mode said actuator being in a first position relative to said main body, in said second operative mode said actuator being in a second position relative to said main body, said first position being different from said second position; an explosive charge located within said internal cavity, a detonation of said charge causing movement of said actuator towards said second operative mode; and a lock in said main body for preventing said actuator from moving to said first operative mode when said explosive charge has detonated.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention further seeks to provide a ram, comprising: a main body having an internal cavity; a piston slidingly mounted in said internal cavity and capable of movement therein; an actuator mounted in said main body, said piston being coupled to said actuator in a driving relationship, whereby movement of said piston in said internal cavity causes displacement of said actuator with relation to said main body; a fluid-pathway opening in said internal cavity for admitting pressurized working fluid to act on said piston to move said piston and displace said actuator; and an explosive charge located within said internal cavity, a detonation of said charge causing displacement of said actuator relative to said main body.
Preferably, the ram further comprises a piston capable of movement in the internal cavity, the actuator being connected to this piston whereby movement of the piston causes displacement of the actuator between the operative modes. The piston comprises a detonation chamber wherein the explosive charge is located. The ram also comprises an electric impulse pathway leading from the explosive charge to a sensor that is capable of detecting an operation failure. Upon detection of the operation failure, the explosive charge is triggered and the actuator is thus pushed in response to generation of the gas and move towards the second operative mode.
Most preferably, the piston is a first piston and the ram comprises a second piston mounted in the detonation chamber, the lock being mounted to this second piston. In fact, the second piston comprises latch members that prevent the actuator from moving to the first operative mode when the explosive charge has detonated. The lock mounted on the second piston is moveable along a first path of travel and the actuator connected to the first piston is moveable along a second path of travel, the first and the second paths of travel being parallel. The ram may include fluid-path openings for admitting pressurized working fluid to act on the piston.
Alternatively, the ram comprises a lock being movable in the internal cavity along a first path of travel, the actuator being movable along a second path of travel, these paths of travel being perpendicular. In this variant, the actuator comprises a portion having a pointed piercing end.